Oh My Goddesses Redux
by RoseTylertheWolf
Summary: AU What if Piper was already heavily pregnant with Baby Chris when Chris came from the future in Oh My Goddesses? How different would things have been then?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Goddesses Redux**

AU What if Piper was already heavily pregnant with Baby Chris when Chris came from the future in Oh My Goddesses? How different would things have been then?

**Things are slightly different, Piper was already pregnant with Wyatt in Just Harried, she had realized about her pregnancy two weeks after Just Harried. She had Wyatt sometime before 'Enter the Demon' in season 4. So in season 5 she wasn't pregnant with Wyatt, it was Chris who she is pregnant with. So Wyatt is currently 1 year and half old. She had a Shield with Wyatt and healing, but with Chris she has telekinesis and orbing, she can use baby Chris's powers but no shield or healing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

** November 16th, 2003**

Phoebe looked in horror as she noticed her sister who was turned into a statue

"Oh my god Paige!" said Phoebe as she went closer to her sister, who looked like a statue

"Don't worry, she is alright" said Chris, but when his aunt glared at him, he amended what he said "Well, she is obviously not alright, alright but at least she is not dead" said Chris

"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe not sure

"Sure, all the statues you see? They aren't fake, their real just like your sister, expect they've been turned into stone like her" said Chris

"Who are you again?" asked Phoebe

"Chris, Chris Perry Ha-just Chris Perry" said Chris, mentally cursing himself for almost saying Halliwell "From the Future actually"

"From the what?" asked Phoebe incredulously

Just then she heard some noises and turned to see Piper, who was heavily pregnant but Piper froze when she saw the 'statue'

"Oh my god! Please tell me that statue has a really good coincidental resemblance to Paige!" screamed Piper

"Oh it's Paige" said Phoebe sighing "But what are you doing out of bed missy! You are due date in this week, you shouldn't be walking around, you've been bed ridden remember!" said Phoebe

"A week? More like some time today" whispered Chris, as he knew this was his birthday but none of them heard him

"I heard noises and came to check" said Piper "I was worried"

"Well just because you can orb and have your baby's telekinesis, doesn't mean you risk it, Paige and I have told you a thousand times, you will stay in bed while we take care of demons sweetie…" said Phoebe

"She has orbing and what?" intervened Chris, surprised; he never knew his mother could access his power when she was pregnant with him

"She can orb cause she is channelling her baby's powers, since the baby is half whitelighter and all, and apparently the baby has Telekinesis too since Piper's been using telekinesis for the last 9 months" said Phoebe, looking at Chris

"Whoa! Who is he?" asked Piper noticing Chris, but as she was talking she felt slightly nauseous and wavered, Phoebe panicked but Chris went quickly beside her and caught her

"Uh thanks" said Piper at the 20 year old boy who had caught her

"Okay, that is it, you are going back to the bed, I will find a cure for Paige, I and this new guy" said Phoebe

"No I am not leaving you especially with Paige like this, our sister is a statue Phoebe!" said Piper

"Then take a seat" said Chris, trying to give the compromising solution

"Yeah, please at least sit down, I don't want anything to happen to you, or my future baby niece or nephew" said Phoebe

"Nephew? In Wyatt's pregnancy you kept referring him as a she" said Piper

"Yeah…that's cause for 200 hundred years all Halliwells were girls and I expected that from you too but since Wyatt turned out to be a boy, I think the chances of your this kid being a boy certainly has 50% chance" said Phoebe at which Piper rolled her eyes

"Okay, back to my question, what happened to Paige, and who is are you?" said Piper, looking at Chris

"The Titan turned Paige into stone and I am Chris Perry, I am from the future, just like 20 years or so" said Chris

"From the future?" said Piper looking at him incredulously

"Yep, and Im not a demon, Im actually a good guy so don't know distrusting me or anything" said Chris, knowing the trust issues his family had this time around

"Yeah, I guess he is, he orbed in and protected me otherwise I was going to look into that freaking Medusa's eyes and would have become a stone too" said Phoebe gratefully

"Orb? Are you a Whitelighter?" asked Piper, looking at Chris

"Half, I am half witch and half whitelighter" said Chris, knowing that he might as well tell them, they might trust him more if he told them that

"Really?" asked Piper surprised and even Phoebe looked shocked

"Yeah, just like Paige and Wyatt" said Chris

"Interesting, is that a common pairing in the future, did Piper and Leo like start a trend?" asked Phoebe

"No, it's not that common" said Chris, it wasn't common at all, the only witch-whitelighter hybrids in the future were all Halliwells, there weren't any others

"Oh! What are your active powers!" asked Phoebe excited suddenly, at which Piper rolled her eyes

"Um…Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitation, Empathy, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Acceleration, those and normal Whitelighter abilities" said Chris

"Nice, you have both of Piper's powers and one of mine" said Phoebe smiling

"Not bad, okay, not that we've had this nice meet and greet, how are we suppose to fix this and Chris why did you come from the future?" asked Piper

"I'm hear to change the future, besides you should be glad that she is just turned into stone, if I hadn't came in, she would have been the 3rd Whitelighter victim" said Chris

"Third? I thought there was only one?" asked Piper

"Not anymore" said Chris

"Leo? Leo!" shouted Piper

Leo then orbed in instantly, he looked panicked

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you having the baby now, hold on!" said Leo but Piper interrupted

"No, no, Leo! I am not in labour yet, we have problems" said Piper

"Oh…okay" said Leo, calming down "What happened?" asked Leo as he noticed the stone Paige

"Titans happened, Leo how many Whitelighter's been missing?" asked Piper

"Uh, 2, why?" asked Leo

"See" said Chris, at which Leo looked at Chris

"Who is he?" asked Leo

"Apparently a Half Witch and Half Whitelighter from the future, like Paige and Wyatt, from the future" said Piper

"WHAT?" asked Leo looking at Piper in shock

Then they heard a crash

"Let's go check that out" said Piper and tried to get up but immediately Phoebe interrupted her

"Oh no you missy, you are staying right here, sitting down, where it's safe, you, New Guy, stay with our sister her and orb her away if its too dangerous. Leo and I will check this out" said Phoebe and pulled a shocked Leo away, who was still staring at Chris in amazement…

* * *

><p><strong>So…like it? Hate it? Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh by the way, Chris did come to save Wyatt but Chris's birth is not related to Wyatt becoming evil, it's very AU.**

* * *

><p>"Half Witch and Whitelighter from the future?" said Leo incredulous, still trying to get his head around that fact<p>

"Apparently, Leo please focus here, if it's a strong demon I might need you focused to orb me out" said Phoebe

Leo nodded and followed Phoebe

Suddenly a fairy flied past Phoebe

"Oh, where did that come from" said Phoebe to the little fairy

"Forget that, where did they come from" said Leo pointing at the their living room

Phoebe looked and froze in shock; there were dwarves, leprechauns, nymphs, elf nanny and many other magical creatures

A dwarf then accidentally broke a vase

"Sorry for that, although we would replace it if you stop the world from ending" said the dwarf

"Okay…what's going on?" asked Leo

"Haven't you noticed? We can all sense that something is going on, something terrible" said the Elf Nanny

"The Titans?" wondered Phoebe

"Must be" said Leo

"So you guys came here because you want help?" asked Phoebe

"Well you are the Charmed ones" said the dwarf

"Yeah but we have our own problems right now, along with the Titans, Piper is pregnant, due this week, Paige has been turned into stone by lovely Medusa, I'm practically the last sister standing! What can we do about the titans!" said Phoebe

"Hey lady, when the Titans strike even you will also suffer" said one of the leprechauns

"Wait, wait, someone has been turned into stone?" asked a dwarf

"Yeah, our sister, a Charmed one and Piper is pregnant so she is down too" said Phoebe

"Hmm" said the dwarf and looked at a leprechaun "We can help with that, a little fairy dust, leprechaun luck and my hammer and we're all good, I think" said the dwarf

"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe

"Yeah" said the dwarf and leprechaun

"Should we try that?" asked Phoebe looking

"Might as well, we don't have anything else" said Leo

"Okay, I will show you where she is" said Phoebe and a fairy, a leprechaun and dwarf following Phoebe, with Leo following too

* * *

><p>"I do not need to rest, god why do they want to coddle me!" said Piper angrily and a lamp blew up<p>

"Cause they don't want anything to happen to your second kid" said Chris sighing as he flicked through the Book of Shadow

"What are you doing?" asked Piper as she saw Chris flicking through the books

"Looking for something to get your sister out of that" said Chris pointing at Paige

"Okay then, why are you here Chris, in our time?" asked Piper curiously

"Like I said to change the past and make a better future" said Chris

"How?" asked Piper looking at him

"I can't tell you, future consequences" said Chris

Piper looked irritated at that and was about to retort when Phoebe came in, followed by Leo, a dwarf, a fairy and a leprechaun?

"Okay…where did they come from?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows

"Cause apparently the world is about to end and all the magical creatures are taking refuge in our home" said Phoebe

"Why did you bring those three here?" asked Chris

"They are going to help us break free Paige" said Leo

"Okay you three do your thing" said Phoebe

Three of them nodded, the fairy sprinkled some fairy dust on it, simultaneously the leprechaun threw his gold nugget on Paige for good luck, after which the dwarf hit the statue with the hammer.

It seemed to work as Paige became normal again.

"Oh my god Paige! You are back! You are not stoned anymore!" said Phoebe and ran to hug her sister

"Hey, wow that sounded very weird…" said Paige "What happened? Why do we have so many magical creatures, and who is that guy?" asked Paige pointing at Chris

"Apparently a part whitelighter and part witch from the future" said Piper

"What?" said Paige surprised "Like me?"

"Precisely" said Chris

"Anyway, what I am confused is why are the almighty Titans after Whitelighters?" asked Piper confused

"To steal the power of orbing" said Chris

"But why would they want to steal the power of orbing-oh my god!" said Piper as she looked at Chris

Chris understood that Piper seemed to have made the connection

"What?" asked Leo

"Leo! Orb up there, I think the Titans are after the Elders, that's why they are after the orbing power" said Piper urgently

Leo's eyes went wide and he orbed out instantly

"Did you know about this?" asked Phoebe

"Maybe" said Chris

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Paige

"Because that would change things too much, you were suppose to figure it out yourself" answered Chris

"At the risk of ending the world!" said Phoebe

"I won't let that happen, that's why I came here to change it" said Chris

"Oh for the love of god, this is getting no where, Chris orb after Leo and see how he is" said Piper

Chris seemed to obey Piper without a word and orbed out

"You trust him?" asked Paige looking Piper

"Not completely but I have no reason not to" said Piper

"Besides he did save me, if he hadn't orbed in, then I would have been turned into stone too, he is kind of shady but I think he is evil, we've gone through a lot of evil and he doesn't seem to fit the bill" said Phoebe

* * *

><p><strong>Up there<strong>

Chris orbed in and saw his dad on his knees looking devastated

"Leo" said Chris effortlessly calling his father by his name

Calling Leo and not dad was easy as half the time Leo wasn't around that much, it was calling his mother by her name and not calling her mom was the hardest part.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let this happen?" asked Leo angrily at the young man

"Whoa! Easy, easy dude" said Chris raising his hands, tempted to freeze his dad but knew that wouldn't do any good so did nothing but walk backwards

"Because of you they are all dead" said Leo

"It isn't because of me that they are dead, well not all of them anyway. Few Elders are still alive, they are hiding in Earth and to save them, you must find a way to kill the Titans" said Chris

"But how?" asked Leo, now more calm

"I think you know how" said Chris

"But the Elders forbid it" said Leo

"The Elders aren't in any position to deny this okay, besides you know it's the only way" said Chris pointing at the urn

"But…no I can't do it, Piper can't fight at this condition and it would put the baby at risk" said Leo not wanting to put his wife and his second child at risk

"If you don't do this, your second kid is going to die anyway" fibbed Chris, okay he never died but he wasn't living in a merry world either, but that was thanks to his big brother instead not the Titans

None the less he had to find a way to kill the Titans this time, in the future the Titans are Wyatt's allies and that wasn't good at all.

"You might wanna start soon" said Chris and orbed out to his mother and aunts, who he could hear shouting

* * *

><p>"Chris! Leo! Anybody!" shouted Piper<p>

Orbs formed into Chris, next to Piper

"Where's Leo?" asked Piper "Why isn't he here?"

"He has a plan and is about to put it in motion" said Chris smiling

"What do you mean by that, what does he mean by that?" asked Paige looking at her pregnant sister at which Piper simply shrugged

Suddenly a tornado of light started surrounding Piper, Phoebe and Paige. After the light cleared Piper, Phoebe and Paige were wearing ancient, Greek, white with golden designs on it, clothes. Piper's hair was down, normal but Phoebe's hair was few feet longer and blonde and Paige had her hair tied up and a trident.

"Ah!" shouted Phoebe

"What the hell just happened!" asked Piper

"You're goddesses" said Chris smiling

"Goddesses! What the hell you mean by-" but Paige stopped as she looked at Chris

"What?" asked Chris

"Uh…what's happening to you?" asked Piper looking at Chris

"What do you mean?" asked Chris confused but then looked down to see that he was being surrounded by a gust of tornado light too "What the…" started Chris but was cut off by it

After the light disappeared, Chris's shirt, jacket and blue jeans were gone and changed into a golden and white long robe, which he seemed to be sporting on

"Oh…holy crap, I did not think this through" said Chris


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris's Powers are: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Acceleration, Empathy, Levitation, Shield/Force field, Orbing, Healing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection.**

**Phoebe is the Goddess of Love, her powers are: Luring, Empathy, Beaming, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Paige is the Goddess of War, her powers are: Super Strength, Holograms, Lighting Teleportation, Electrokinesis through Trident, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Piper is the Goddess of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Chris is a Demigod; half god and half whitelighter, he is a Demigod of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Whirling is the power of teleportation by winds**

**Crushing is the power to literally crush an object into nothing.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we are Goddesses? And what the hell do you mean by saying you did not think this through? And why are you and we are in costumes?" asked Piper in one go<p>

"Whoa Piper, breathe" said Phoebe while twirling her new long blonde hair

"Exactly what I mean, you are Greek Goddesses, these aren't costumes, they are your new clothes which show your Goddess positions" said Chris

"Does that mean you are a God too? And who made us Goddesses and you a God?" asked Paige

"Leo did" answered Chris

"What? Leo is not in god-making business, besides why did he do that to us and you?" asked Piper

"To defeat the Titans, they can only be defeated by becoming gods and that's why Leo did this, but he was suppose to make only you three into Goddesses, I wasn't suppose to become a God with you three" said Chris grumbling at the last bit, when he convinced his dad to turn his mother and aunts into Goddesses, he forgot about the fact that his mother was currently pregnant with him, so directly he'd become a Demigod seeing what happens to baby him, happens to him

_'How could I forget that little thing? Stupid, stupid, man I hope they don't put this together' _thought Chris

"Cool…what powers do we have and what Goddess are we?" asked Paige

"Paige you are the Goddess of War, Phoebe you are the Goddess of Love and Piper you have Gaia's power, the Goddess of Earth and Nature" said Chris

"And what God are you?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows

"I'm guessing God of Earth and Nature" said Chris, seeing as he got the powers in the first place was because his mother became one

"Wait, so you and Piper have the same powers?" asked Phoebe

"Yep" said Chris

"Wow, clearly Leo isn't good at this God-making business, he messed up big time, not only did he by accident turn you into God too, he gave Piper and you same powers, sheesh" said Paige

Chris on the other hand knew Leo didn't make any glitch but he didn't say anything, better let them think Leo messed up then him revealing his identity.

"Yeah, not very good at it" said Chris nodding his head, still shaken by the fact that he was a God too, well Demigod. He felt slightly stupid for not thinking of this

"Wait, we have to fight the Titans?" said Phoebe

"Well yeah, Au-Phoebe, that is the main reason why you're a Goddess" said Chris, mentally cursing himself for almost calling her Aunt

But Phoebe missed that slip up

"We can't, Piper is pregnant! We aren't risking our second future niece or nephew" said Phoebe

"We don't have any other option, besides she and the baby'll be in risk with the Titans running around anyway" said Chris

Paige wanted to protest but she was interrupted by Piper

"Where is Leo anyway? Why isn't he here?" asked Piper, wanting to see her husband

"He is Up there" said Chris

"Leo! Get down here, Leo!" shouted Piper "Leo, oh-" stopped Piper suddenly and held her stomach

"What? Are you okay?" asked Phoebe

"Whoa! Are you okay? You're not going in labour are you? You can't go in labour, not now, definitely not now!" shouted Chris, panicking

"And why not?" asked Paige

"Because if she goes into labour now, her so-child will become a Demigod, permanently, instead of being half witch and whitelighter, the kid will forever be Half God and half Whitelighter, Leo won't be able to take those powers back as the baby will be born with it, and definitely change history!" said Chris panicked in full force, he didn't think about this little thing too, he was hoping they'd finish of the Titans before his mom went in to labour, he could not be a Demigod permanently! He was half Witch for gods sake, not bloody half God!

"Why won't Leo be able to take the baby's powers, he granted them" said Phoebe

"No, he granted Piper the power, but if Piper goes into labour in her Goddess status, and the baby is born, the baby will remain a Demigod even after Piper loses her Goddess power" said Chris, his voice becoming high pitched

"Nice, first kid Twice Blessed and the second could be a Demigod" said Paige

"This is not funny or a good news" said Chris

"Oh calm down! I am not going in labour" shouted Piper

"Oh thank god…" said Chris throwing some imaginary sweat off, he almost had a heart attack at that thought

"Then what happened?" asked Phoebe

"Oh nothing, the baby kicked, I wonder if this one will be a football player, Wyatt did not kick this much" said Piper placing her hand on her stomach, smiling slightly

"Aww…how cute" gushed Phoebe

At which Chris slightly blushed and cleared his voice to get their attention

Just then, lighting fast, blue orbs appeared and formed into Leo; in such a speed that he wasn't even sure that Whitelighter could orb THAT fast

"Piper! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Are you in labour?" asked Leo worried

"I'm fine, we both are fine, where have you been?" asked Piper

"Up there, I had to make a safe house for the remaining Elders to hide and also to make you into Goddesses, are you sure you are alright?" asked Leo worried

"Leo, I am fine" said Piper smiling at finally seeing her husband, she had been worried and had a bad feeling that maybe she wont be seeing him for a while but that feeling was gone now "We're both fine although I almost gave Chris a coronary attack when he thought I would go in labour" said Piper

"Why would he have a coronary attack if you are in labour?" asked Leo and then looked at Chris but then did a double take when he saw Chris wasn't in his previously clothes anymore, he wore a Greek God robe, which shocked him

"Cause a apparently if Piper has your kid while being a Goddess, your second child will become and remain a Demigod" explained Paige

At this Leo looked at Paige

"Of course, I didn't even think about that part…" said Leo, finally that little fact registering

"Well then let's hope I don't go into labour anytime soon in my Goddess status" said Piper

"Wait, why are you a God? How'd you become one?" asked Leo confused as he looked at Chris

"Don't look at me, I aint happy to be one either" said Chris

"Yeah, he is actually right about that, he looked cheeky when he became Goddesses but he looked horrified and shocked to core when he became one. Safe to say he wasn't happy to be in the receiving end of this Godly gift" said Phoebe

"But I don't understand, I specifically said the spell and released the power to make you three into Goddesses, I don't understand, why did Chris receive God powers?" said Leo confused

"Maybe there was a glitch honey, maybe you said a word wrong" said Piper looking at her husband

"Maybe, what God power do you have?" asked Leo

"Earth and Nature" said Chris

"But that's Piper's powers" said Leo

"Yeah another glitch, you have your wife and this future boy the same powers" said Paige

"What…? But that should be impossible, two Gods or Goddesses shouldn't be able to have the same powers, then how…?" wondered Leo even more surprised

"Man…that must have been one messed up spell to mess up that much big time" commented Chris nervously, hoping his parents and Aunts were dumb and didn't make any connection

By the looks of it, his prayers seemed to be answered when they weren't lingering on that topic and seemed to blow it off as a glitch, but Leo still looked confused and kept throwing a suspicious, confused look towards him

"Oh who cares, Leo, where are the Titans? Might as well get this over with, the sooner the better, then that way we can save the world, get back to our normal life and we wont be afraid of our second child to become a Demigod permanently" said Piper

Leo seemed to sense and then he looked at Piper

"I know where they are, they are in Amazon" said Leo

"Okay then, ladies, we have some Titan butts to kick" said Piper and she disappeared in whirling winds

Paige followed her sister, disappearing in lightening and Phoebe beamed after them, disappearing in hearts

Leaving Chris and Leo in the Manor, with Leo still looking at Chris confused on how he could make Chris a God too

"Aren't you going to go after them?" said Leo looking at Chris

"What?" asked Chris confused

"I'm not sure why or how you became one, but you must have been turned into a God for a reason, maybe you are suppose to help them, so go after them" said Leo

Chris looked at his father but sighed and then he also disappeared in the same whirling wind that Piper disappeared in

* * *

><p>Piper, Paige and Phoebe were standing infront of the Elder called Roland, in between the Titans when suddenly whirling winds surrounded beside Piper and it formed into Chris<p>

"Hey! Future boy, you joining us?" asked Paige

"Might as well" said Chris looking at his Aunt

"They wield the power of God and Goddesses" said Cronus

"Nice work genius, you guys are very observant" said Chris, sarcasm dripping on each of his words

"Huh, I think I am starting to like this future boy" said Paige smirking at the sarcasm

"Let's just kill the Elder" said Demetrius

Demetrius and Cronus then threw streams of fire and lightening. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Chris immediately held out one of their hands and created a white light shield surrounding them

"I don't know how long we can hold this up, I can't move" said Paige

"Neither can I, they are strong" said Phoebe

"Uh oh" said Piper

"What?" asked Chris worried

"I feel slightly nauseous, I don't think I will be able to hold up my shield" said Piper

"What!" said Phoebe and Paige worried

After she said that, Piper accidentally dropped her shield and the fire and lighting were about to hit her

"No!" shouted Chris and his second hand came up in front of Piper

To everyone's surprise, the fire and lightening that the Titans were sending towards them, were now simply building up in Chris's free hand, like a big ball of fire and lightening mixed and then Chris pushed his hand forward, sending the mixed ball of lightening and fire towards the Titans that knocked them off their feet

"Whoa!" said Paige, Phoebe and Piper amazed

"Uh, thanks" said Piper realizing that Chris saved her

"Not bad, I admire your power" said Paige

"Okay, now that the Titans are knocked out for a while, we need to bail with the Elder, excuse me what's your name?" asked Piper

"Roland" said Roland

"Great, we need to bail with Roland over here before the Titans get up people" said Piper

"How are we gonna do that, I am too drained to teleport" said Phoebe

"So am I" said Paige

"Me too" said Piper

"What about you Superboy?" asked Paige

"I'm drained too, that little power burst kind of drained me" said Chris

"Great, nice rescue party aren't we, we don't have a way to get out" said Piper

Just then the Titans started to get on their feet again

"Uh oh, incoming, they are getting up!" said Phoebe

At this, instinctively Chris stood infront of his mother protectively, which Phoebe and Paige seemed to notice but Piper herself didn't

The titans then got ready to through another stream of lightening and fire again when suddenly orbs surrounded Chris, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Roland…


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoebe is the Goddess of Love, her powers are: Luring, Empathy, Beaming, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Paige is the Goddess of War, her powers are: Super Strength, Holograms, Lighting Teleportation, Electrokinesis through Trident, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Piper is the Goddess of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Chris is a Demigod; half god and half whitelighter, he is a Demigod of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Whirling is the power of teleportation by winds**

**Crushing is the power to literally crush an object into nothing.**

**Here is the next chapter but I am curious so here is a poll; **

**"Do you guys want Chris to be a Demigod permanently? Should Leo become an Elder?" **

**Leave me with votes ****J**

* * *

><p>As they orbed out, the Titans looked confused<p>

"Where did they go?" asked Demetrius confused

"Don't know" said Cronus "But that boy's power is very strong, he seems to handle the God powers very well unlike the Charmed Ones" said Cronus, surprised and wondering "We must target him"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile…<span>**

All five of them, including the new Elder and the Charmed ones, their future son and nephew turned God and Goddesses, orbed in a place, which kind of looked like a cave

"Where are we?" asked Piper

"More importantly how did we get here?" asked Paige

"I think Leo orbed us but how? I didn't think he had powers like that" said Piper surprised

"Normally he doesn't, he has it because he was Up there for a while. Being up there can give Whitelighters power boast but normally they don't use it as it is the Elder's powers and not simple Whitelighter's" said Chris

"Thank god for that" said Phoebe but then laughed at the choice of her words

"Where are we anyway?" asked Piper again

"This is Sanctuary" said Roland

"Sanctuary?" asked Chris confused

"Yes, Leo built this safe house to hide us and the rest of the Elders from the Titans" said Roland awed "I'm actually surprised at how well Leo is working, I was actually one of the Elders who weren't exactly a big fan of him as he married a witch and all, no offense" said Roland looking at a very pregnant Piper who wasn't very happy looking at that

"Offense taken!" said Piper huffing

"Don't mind her, her temper is too err fiery this days especially cause she's pregnant and her hormones are going crazy" explained Paige

"It's okay, I don't mind" said Roland

"Well, looks like not all Elders are pain in the asses" commented Piper

"Piper!" screeched Paige and Phoebe together but Roland did not look offended

"Uh…thanks, I guess?" said Roland "I cannot believe that Leo turned you three into Goddesses though, last time when we turned mortals into Goddesses, they wouldn't give up their power" said Roland

"Yeah, well if he hadn't turned them into Goddesses, then the World will end, pronto" commented Chris

At this Roland looked at the young man who seemed to harness God's power too

"Uh who are you?" asked Roland

"Me? I'm from the future, Chris Perry, I'm half Witch and half Whitelighter" said Chris

"Another witch-whitelighter, from the future?" asked Roland ridiculously

"Yep" said Phoebe

"Why have you come here then? Time travelling is dangerous" said Roland

"I came here to change the future for better" said Chris

"That's it, that's all you're going to say" said Roland incredulously

"Yep, that's all been saying it to us, feels frustrating to be in the cryptic end isn't it?" said Piper smiling, she had always found it annoying when they would always give them cryptic answers

This caused Roland to roll his eyes at that

"What I don't understand is why did Leo turn a half Whitelighter into a God…?" said Roland confused

"Beats us, we think he probably messed up one word and so it ended up with Chris becoming one too" said Phoebe

"Hmmm, what powers did Leo grant you?" said Roland looking at the new comer

"God of Earth and Nature apparently" said Paige

"But isn't that Piper's powers?" said Roland even more confused

"Yep" said Piper

"But two Gods can't have the same powers…" said Roland, now observing Chris

He saw Chris's aura and was surprised to see that his aura was half godlike, Chris was a Demigod. This alarmed him, because if Leo had granted Chris God powers then Chris would have gained full power, not half. Frowning he tried to think it through, Chris had the same powers as Piper, and he was a demigod too…all these seemed to be connected as he started looking from Piper and to Chris, trying to understand and when he looked at pregnant Piper and Chris, and their similarities, it finally seemed to click

"Oh!" said Roland looking at Chris

Chris, who had observed how Roland seemed to observe him and his mother, moving his head as if he had been watching a tennis match, felt alarmed as he saw recognition in the Elder's face and cursed mentally, he only hoped the Elder didn't give his identity away…

"What?" asked Piper, looking how Roland was staring at Chris

"Nothing…either way I am sorry for how I have treated Leo, I will never sell him short again that's for sure, without Leo's quick thinking and him, we'd all me dead. I sense he is sensing all the other remaining Elders too" said Roland tearing his gaze from Chris to Piper

"Aww isn't that sweet, your daddy is a hero" said Phoebe talking to Piper's baby bump

At this Chris raised his eyebrows whereas Piper gave Phoebe a blank look

"You make me want to gag" said Piper glaring at Phoebe whereas she simply rolled her eyes

"You're not the only one" said Chris to Piper

At which Piper raised her eyebrows and Phoebe glared at Chris

"Oh so you're teaming up with Piper! Sheesh what is up with all the Whitelighters siding with Piper" said Phoebe

"Uh I believe you need to focus on the Titans" said Roland trying to bring them back on track

"Exactly, we need a game plan" said Chris looking at Piper, Phoebe and Paige

"Sure, I just have one final question before we go in the game plan" said Phoebe

"What?" asked Chris

Phoebe then looked at Roland

"What are you wearing under that robe?" asked Phoebe, almost fluttering her eye lashes

"Phoebe!" shouted Piper horrified, Paige looked surprised at this

Chris almost choked but Roland simply gave Phoebe a blank look, knowing she was being overwhelmed by her Aphrodite powers and wasn't offended

"More robes" said Roland, looking at Chris one more time, he turned around and walked away, leaving only Piper, Chris, Paige and Phoebe

"Yeah…we definitely need a plan, how are we gonna do this?" asked Paige

"I don't know we gave it everything we had" said Phoebe

"Actually, we didn't give it everything we had" commented Chris

"What?" said Piper looking at Chris

"We only tried defending ourselves from the Titans, but we never actually tried to attack them with our powers" said Chris

"Hey…you are actually right, we only created a shield to protect ourselves but we never really attack them with our powers" said Piper

"Exactly, Paige you are the Goddess of War, fighting is in your blood currently, M-Piper, you are the Goddess of Earth itself, you control the atmosphere, the ground the Titans are walking in, if you unleash your power they will be nothing" said Chris encouraging his mom

"Yeah now I feel useless…" said Phoebe "I don't have any power that I could use against the Titans, my power of Goddess of Love is useless, why couldn't Leo give me a powerful Goddess power!" complained Phoebe

"No, that's not true, one of your Goddess powers include Empathy, you might be able to use that to manipulate their feelings a little" said Chris

"I do? Cool" said Phoebe feeling better

"Not to mention we have two God and Goddesses of the Earth and Nature, you and Chris, I know Gaia was one of the strongest Goddesses, seeing as we have two of them, one being a male version, we have more power against them" said Paige, perking up even more "With that, I think our probabilities of winning this battle has increased slightly"

"Alright, let's go back in the Manor then figure something out, I don't like this cave" said Piper

All of them nodded, Phoebe beamed away, Paige disappeared in a lightening bolt and Piper and Chris both disappeared in twirling winds

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Manor<strong>

Leo was concentrating hard, with his eyes closed to sense the other Elders from the Manor, he had originally wanted to go up there and sense them but he knew his wife would be agitated and so instead he decided to stay here and sense them. He suddenly heard noises and opened his eyes to see that the girls and Chris had returned.

"How did it go?" asked Leo, standing next to Piper instinctively at which Piper smiled

"Not that good unfortunately" said Paige

"We did save the Elder but…we were paralysed from the Titans attack, literally" said Piper

"Wait…are you okay?" asked Leo worriedly looking at Piper

"Gee thanks for the concern for us Leo" said Phoebe sarcastically

"Oh calm down, she is pregnant with our niece or nephew and his future kid, of course he'll be concerned with her more" said Paige stating it as a matter of fact

"I know I was just kidding" said Phoebe

"Guys, can we please focus! Titans might end up ruling the world if you guys don't fix it" said Chris

"Us guys, your in this too mister, you have God power" said Phoebe

"Yeah I will pitch in but I was never suppose to be one in the first place!" said Chris

"What?" said Leo

"I was suppose to be in the sidelines, helping, guiding you three never supposed to be in the action as well as a God" said Chris irritated "Nothing is going according to my plan today" he said, sulking slightly

"I'm gonna go check on Wyatt, then we can find a game plan" said Piper

Kissing Leo quickly, she went upstairs to find her son

As she came in Wyatt's room, her eyes went wide when she saw his shield up and Cronus lurking next to Wyatt

"Get the hell away from my son, NOW!" shouted Piper angrily, as soon as she said that, her voice echoed and a forced of wind blasted Cronus away from Wyatt, her power unleashed from her anger

As soon as she said that, orbs, lightening bolt, hearts and winds formed and all the Godlessness, God and Leo appeared next to Piper

Leo orbed to near Wyatt instantly to take Wyatt. Cronus, having gotten up again, recovering from the blast got up and aimed another stream of fire towards Leo

"No" shouted Piper and the wind deviated the fire back at Cronus

Just then Demetrius appeared, having sensed Cronus

Demetrius aimed stream of lightening bolts towards Piper, but Chris encountered Demetrius with his own Electrokinesis, his overcoming Demetrius

"We must retreat" muttered Cronus to Demetrius

They both seemed to agree and before Piper and Chris could attack them anymore, they disappeared

"Well…I guess we're going to need a game plan very soon" said Leo carrying Wyatt

"Understatement of the year" muttered Paige


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoebe is the Goddess of Love, her powers are: Luring, Empathy, Beaming, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Paige is the Goddess of War, her powers are: Super Strength, Holograms, Lighting Teleportation, Electrokinesis through Trident, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Piper is the Goddess of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Chris is a Demigod; half god and half whitelighter, he is a Demigod of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Whirling is the power of teleportation by winds**

**Crushing is the power to literally crush an object into nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they attacked my son!" said Piper angrily as she came closer towards Leo and instinctively took Wyatt in her arms<p>

"Tried to attack Wyatt, but they didn't, Wyatt had his protective shield up didn't you?" said Phoebe as she also came closer

"That's because we came in time, if we have been late the Titans could have gotten through his shield" said Leo

"What do you mean?" asked Paige

"Wyatt is strong, twice blessed but even he isn't as strong as the Titans or Gods" said Leo worriedly, as he looked at Wyatt

"I guess that mean we must try and get the Titans even more soon" said Chris trying to get them focused, at which they stared at him "What! If we kill the Titans, all is well in the world and both of your kids are safe" said Chris pointing at Piper's baby bump and Wyatt

"Fair enough" said Phoebe

"Fine, we will come with a plan but first we need to take Wyatt somewhere safe, if the Titans attack Wyatt, not even his shield would protect him" said Piper bouncing Wyatt

"I'll orb him to Darryl and Sheila's" said Leo

"But what if the Titans sense Wyatt?" asked Chris

"They won't if I keep this on Wyatt" said Leo as he took out an amulet "It's an enchanted amulet; they won't be able to sense Wyatt because of it"

Piper nodded and handed Wyatt to Leo, after which Leo orbed away

Two minutes later Leo had orbed back

"What plan do we have then?" asked Leo looking at Piper

"Well, I suggest practice, Chris and Piper practice their powers, because they are our guns, the ones with the strongest powers so if they can embrace their powers, then we can get rid of the titans" said Paige "Also after if we know how to wield and control our powers, then we could even use the Power of Three in our Goddess form, after all we are still sisters"

"Uh…Piper, Paige…where is Phoebe?" asked Leo as he noticed his missing sister-in-law

Piper, Paige and Chris turned to see Phoebe but were shocked to see she wasn't there

"Where did she go? When did she go?" asked Piper shocked

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense Phoebe and then opened his eyes

"She is in the auction" said Leo sighing in annoyance

"Oh for goodness sake Phoebe! In the middle of this she shoots off to that darned auction!" said Piper frustrated

"It's probably because of her Goddess power, after all she is Aphrodite" said Paige

"I'll do get her" said Piper and got ready to whirl to the auction but Chris stopped her

"No, you stay and rest, I'll go and get her" said Chris

Piper opened her mouth to protest but Leo and Paige nodded in agreement at which she rolled her eyes

"Why are you all wrapping me up in cotton?" asked Piper

"Because we care for our little future niece or nephew sweetie" said Paige

Chris looked at them one more time before winds surrounded Chris and he went away

* * *

><p>When Chris came, he noticed that everyone was practically bidding on his aunt<p>

"Ten thousand!" shouted a voice

"Eleven Thousand!" shouted another voice

At this Chris rolled his eyes, when he saw how Phoebe was happily taking in the attention she was getting in her Goddess status

He marched on top of the stage so he could take her away before things get out of more hand

"Phoebe, yo, we gotta go for our _Titan_iums situation remember?" said Chris strictly to his Aunt Phoebe, trying to convince her while ignoring the men who were still bidding on Phoebe

"Uh…can I bid on him?" asked a woman who had been in crowd noticing Chris trying to negotiate with Phoebe

"Eh.. I don't" Elise tried to control the auction

"Twelve thousand!" shouted a woman

"Fourteen Thousand!" shouted another woman

"Fifteen Thousand!" shouted another eager woman

"Oh! You are a favourite Chris, I can feel all their emotions for you" said Phoebe nodding her head eagerly as she felt their feelings

"Yeah, not interested, got plans, got a world to save people" said Chris looking at the crowd and then held Phoebe

"We gotta go, _now!_" hissed Chris as he started pulling away Phoebe with him, ignoring the protests from the men who wanted to big on Phoebe and the women who wanted to bid on him!

"But-"

"No buts" said Chris

"Sheesh, are you sure you are half-Whitelighter? Cause you sure are bossy mister, Leo isn't this bossy, aren't you suppose to be a freaking pacifist?" asked Phoebe raising her eyebrows

"I should be but I'm not, people say I am a walking, male version of my mom and she has a fiery temper and happens to be very bossy" said Chris rolling his eyes "We are going _now_, this is getting dangerous for everyone"

When they were a good distance away from the crowd, Chris held onto Phoebe and used his power to teleport both of them away with the whirling winds

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Manor<strong>

Winds formed into Phoebe and Chris

"Phoebe! What the hell had you been thinking?" asked Piper looking at Phoebe incredulously

"Okay, okay, sorry, maybe I got a bit carried away with my powers…" said Phoebe

"Never mind, we were discussing that to cover the ground we are going to split up" said Paige

"Splitup?" asked Chris

"Yeah, split up, Piper and Phoebe can cover on side and Chris and I can cover some side. This way Phoebe and I will both have a strong power with our side seeing as you both have same God power" said Paige

"But shouldn't be together? I mean our power will be strongest when we are together right? We are still sisters" said Phoebe confused

"I know, that's where I am going, if the Titans see us together, they wont attack, so if we split up, then they will attack, get the image? So after either of one encounter, holler and we will some how try to come back, either one of us anyway" said Piper "Make sense?" asked Piper

"Kind of…" trailed Phoebe

"Good, Phoebe and I will cover Underground, because if they are bad, where else can they be other than Underworld, and Paige and Chris; you two decide what you both will cover" said Piper in a commanding tone

"What? Underworld, no Piper, you can't, something could happen to you or the baby! And I won't be able to hear you either" said Leo panicking

"Relax Leo, we are Goddesses, I'm sure we will be able to take care of each other" said Piper

Leo didn't look convinced but before he could complain anymore, Piper kissed him and then whirled away, with Phoebe beaming after Piper, disappearing in hearts.

"I guess in that case, we are gonna go scour Heaven then" said Chris looking at Leo and Paige

This caused them to look at him

"What? If they are after the remaining Elders or after Heaven, they might be there" said Chris shrugging

"Worth a shot, Leo you coming with us?" asked Paige

"I'll be right behind you" said Leo

They nodded and Paige disappeared in lightening, Chris in whirling winds and Leo orbed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld<strong>

Piper and Phoebe appeared in few minutes

"So what are we going to do now? Just stand here?" asked Phoebe

"No, look around for the Titans" said Piper and started walking, while Phoebe followed

"I don't know, why are we in Underworld, I don't exactly like it here, bad memories" said Phoebe

"We don't have any other choice, they could be here-" started Piper but then stopped and looked around

"What?" asked Phoebe

"Wow, this was a long shot but I didn't expect them to actually be here" said Piper

"What? Their here? Where" said Phoebe and looked around

"Not here, here, but definitely here, I can, I think I can sense the Titans…" trailed Piper as she concentrated

"What? You can sense the Titans? That is so unfair, that you seem to handle your Goddess power perfectly, you even managed to use Aerokinesis and now you can use your godly sense power" said Phoebe

"Shh" said Piper trying to make her sister quiet

"What?" asked Phoebe

"My senses are tingling, they are coming here, fast" said Piper

"Oh then do you think we should go and fetch Chris and Paige?" asked Phoebe

"Fetch? They are people not dogs Phoebe! Besides they are coming very fast, I think if we go and come back, they might run away" said Piper

"Then what?" asked Phoebe panicking

Before Piper had the chance to share her plan B with Phoebe, they heard a loud bang and flipped their head to see that it was Cronus and Demetrius, who looked genuinely surprised to see them

"What the hell? How did they find us here? I thought you said that no one can sense us if we are in Underworld, they weren't suppose to find us from there!" said Cronus

"We can't, we just happened to take a very lucky guess, after all, all bad guys hide out in the Underworld anyway" said Piper raising her head

"You shouldn't have done that, now it will be easier to kill you two off seeing you aren't with your Goddess sisters" said Demetrius

Demetrius and Cronus then threw electricity and fire at Piper and Phoebe, but to Phoebe's and the Titan's shock, Piper raised her hand and accessed Electrokinesis, throwing her own stream of electricity; encountering their electricity and fire

"You are strong, but not still strong enough as you haven't declared yourselves as Goddesses yet" said Cronus

"You are really…annoying!" shouted Piper and threw a force blast at them, which knocked them off their feet

"Retreat to the Manor, we can attack the other two" said Demetrius and they vanished

"Ugh! I can't believe this, there is a limit of cowardice! I mean seriously, this is the second time they ran with tail between their legs. But they did say they are going to the Manor so lets head there" said Phoebe "You can keep em busy in the Manor and then I can go and fetch Chris and Paige from where ever they are" said Phoebe

"Uh…you might want to hold onto that thought for a while" said Piper

"What? Why?" asked Phoebe confused

"Because I am pretty sure my water just broke…"

"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoebe is the Goddess of Love, her powers are: Luring, Empathy, Beaming, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Paige is the Goddess of War, her powers are: Super Strength, Holograms, Lighting Teleportation, Electrokinesis through Trident, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

**Piper is the Goddess of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Chris is a Demigod; half god and half whitelighter, he is a Demigod of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

**Whirling is the power of teleportation by winds**

**Crushing is the power to literally crush an object into nothing.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Are you sure?" asked Phoebe incredulously as she looked at Piper<p>

"Yes I am definitely sure, A, my water broke and B, I'm having a freaking contraction Phoebe!" shouted Piper angrily

"But-but, you can't have your baby now honey, the baby would be stuck being a demigod" she said shocked at that prospect

"No kidding Phoebe, but I can't, not have my baby, if I try to stop then it might hurt the baby or risk the life" said Piper

"Wow, this is so not how I imagined becoming an Aunt for the second time" said Phoebe panicking

"You don't say…" she said dryly "I'm not exactly happy I'm going to have my baby in the Underworld!" shouted Piper but then she shouted as another contraction came

"Okay…I'm going to go and fetch Leo" said Phoebe

"What? No! You are not leaving me alone here" said Piper angrily "Use your beaming to teleport us both" she suggested

"I want to honey, but I can't, I don't know how to teleport us both" said Phoebe

Piper groaned as another contraction came

"Okay, okay, sit, I guess we are having my niece in Underworld. Wow, Grams would probably have a heart attack, as would Leo. It's a good thing both of them are technically dead…" trailed Phoebe

"Phoebe!" shouted Piper angrily

"Right, I'm getting distracted, its okay honey…breathe, breathe in and out" coached Phoebe

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Chris, Paige and Leo were looking around in Heaven

"Any sign?" asked Paige

"If there was any, we would have seen it" said Chris, snapping as he was getting impatient, he wanted to deal with the Titans before Piper went into labour. The sooner they get the powers out of Piper, the better it will be because then he won't be at risk of becoming Half God and Half Angel! How insane would that hybrid be?

"Okay, okay, calm down Mr. Snappy Pants" said Paige and Chris rolled his eyes

"Sorry" said Chris remorsefully "But I want to get this over with very quickly

"Why?" asked Leo curious

In fact, he had the most reasons to end this, his pregnant wife and his second child was at stake. But he didn't understand why this new witch-whitelighter hybrid was so anxious to finish of the Titans…

"Because…the Titans aren't the only thing I have come to change, to change the future for better" said Chris

"What else is worse than the Titans?" asked Paige

"You'd be surprised" said Chris scoffing

"Well…what is it? What is the other reason?" asked Leo curiously and suspiciously

"I can't tell you, future consequences" said Chris, after thinking about how to stop their questions

"What? You expect our help without telling us what we are helping you with?" said Paige

"How'd you know I'll need your help?" asked Chris

"Well you did Time Travel and land in our house so I'm assuming, it'll involve us and you'll need our help" analysed Paige

"You'd be surprised how involved…" muttered Chris under his breathe

"But I still can't tell you, it will change too much about the future" he said

"Darn it…Chris, what do you started Paige but she was cut off when a golden light surrounded Chris, it was blindingly bright and it seemed to hum as well, a wind also started whirling around him.

It blinded Leo and Paige so much that they hid their eyes, for protection and after few minutes, the light dissipated. It left Chris, as he looked before but he looked different somehow, more magnified.

"Okay…what was that?" asked Paige

"I don't know…" trailed Leo; even more confused

"You okay?" asked Leo looking at Chris

"Uh yeah fine, although I kind of feel weird…" said Chris confused, clearly not understanding what happened

"Wow this is getting really weird in here, can we go from here? It's kind of creepy and we can't find the Titans here anyway…" trailed Paige looking around

Leo nodded, just as the three of them got ready to go back to the Manor, he stopped and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris looking at Leo's current expression, which wasn't a good indication

"I have a bad feeling, I think that Piper could be in danger…" said Leo as he frowned and squinted his eyes

"Why can you sense her?" asked Paige looking at her brother in law

"No, I can't sense her because she is in Underworld but I think she is in pain, I just have a gut feeling" trailed Leo

Chris's eyes went wide at that, oh he knew about Leo's instincts when it came to Piper. In the future he had learned, courtesy of his ex Uncle Coop and Phoebe's future, ex husband, that apparently Leo and Piper were soul mates and which is why they had a sixth sense when it came to each other. The other one will be able to tell when one is in trouble. In the future, he had also witnessed it when Leo was in danger and Piper sensed it. However their sensing thing failed when Piper had been injured on his 14th birthday and she died.

Thinking of it, his eyes darkened and he shook his head to shake off the memories. Either way, if Leo could sense Piper without actually sensing her, that meant she could be in danger.

"We don't have time" said Chris, the instinct to teleport and check on Piper itching, but he tried to resist "Why don't we go back to the house, then decided to check on Piper?" said Chris suggesting

Leo wanted to argue but then he nodded and all three of them teleported in the Halliwell Manor.

When the trio reached the Manor, they were surprised to see Demetrius and Cronus in the Manor.

Chris's eyes went wide and he used his Aerokinesis to throw them away from them

It worked and they tripped away.

Demetrius and Cronus got up, seeing unaffected.

"We are going to smash you just like we did with that pregnant Goddess" said Cronus

'_What are you on about Cronus? We couldn't even touch the oldest Goddess, she attacked her, very hard might I add' _Demetrius projected his thoughts to Cronus

'_I know but they don't know, I'm thinking if we can flair their temper by bluffing, then we might gain advantage over them' _thought Cronus and Demetrius understood

Paige, Leo and Chris gasped in horror at that.

"But that's not possible, she-she has Goddess power" said Chris, not wanting to accept it

"But you all haven't declared yourselves as Gods and Goddesses, so you are still weak to our powers" said Cronus smirking

Leo's eyes widened in fear at that

"I'm gonna go and try to find Piper" said Leo, fear evident and Paige nodded.

Leo was going to orb out but he didn't get the chance because Demetrius threw bolt of Electricity towards Paige. Chris instinctively pushed Paige away and instead got hit by it.

Paige and Leo both cried for Chris but to everyone's shock, the Electricity didn't even affect Chris or injure him. Chris seemed to absorb the Electricity.

Demetrius and Cronus gasped in disbelief

"But-but, that's impossible! He hasn't declared himself as a God and he isn't even a real God! How the hell is he not affected?" said Demetrius stunned, but he didn't know how wrong he was

Chris looked astonished himself as well, because he knew he hadn't declared himself as a God.

'_Why did that just happened?' _thought Chris confused

But when he saw his chance, Chris decided to not look for gift in horse's mouth and raised his hands. As soon as he did this, ground started shaking. This startled Paige, Leo, Demetrius and Cronus. Suddenly the ground, underneath Demetrius and Cronus, started opening. Before Demetrius and Cronus could teleport away, Paige used her trident to electrify them and this pushed them over the edge, literally as they fell in the hole. Then Chris closed the earth.

"Huh, why didn't we think of this earlier?" asked Paige looking at Chris

"Because it just occurred to me" said Chris turning back and looking at Leo and Paige

"Well, that was quick" said Leo, still trying to get his head around the fact that they easily defeated the Titans

"So does this mean we give back our Godlike powers?" asked Paige

"Yes" said Leo

"That's a relief, if Piper had gone into labour with her powers trailed Chris in relief, but it was short lived as Phoebe beamed in, alone.

When Leo saw Phoebe, without Piper, his fear resurfaced again, as he remembered what the Titan had said about Piper

Phoebe looked flushed and uncertain

"Phoebe, where is Piper? I can't sense, is she okay?" asked Leo, cornering Phoebe in panic

"It's about Piper and the baby…" trailed Phoebe


End file.
